


the untitled

by Joonyunuga



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonyunuga/pseuds/Joonyunuga
Summary: random it is





	the untitled

\----01----

his fingertips brushed away my fringes to the side exposing my forehead. his lips gingerly met my temple as he wrapped me into a warm embrace knowing he had to leave what had flourished within these couple months and the lingering feelings. all of them had to come to an end . for the last time we smile at each other knowing it could be a last and finally i let my eyes meet his after a long week of avoiding him and the fleeting emotions or so what i thought, he brought into my boring yet simple life. after all this was just a fling of couple weeks nothing serious i try to reason myself not realizing that they had gone far way serious until the moment of parting with the man i was not sure to get another glance in this lifetime. life was already hard enough and never wanted to come such loverboy situation. even if we wanted we could never even if try and he too knew it all to well. the look in his eyes right before he turned away from me and strode swiftly. the regret of never trying would always remain buried deep within my chest stifle me all my life. i wonder if he felt the same. though his actions and the unspoken hinted towards it yet i was not sure until i finally mustered up the courage to read note he left me earlier.

he told me not to open till he was gone. and i understand why now. now that its all too late and he is not here anymore

and yes he did feel the same. 

we were fools werent we?


End file.
